


gztale oneshots/stories

by dreamadventures37



Category: GzTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd pov but its blended with 1st pov, AUs, Alternate Universe - GZtale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monsters, Multi, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Undertale aus, Whump, emotions are confusing, ganz is bad at feelings, mel is a femboi fight meh, mel is bad at feelings, paps is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamadventures37/pseuds/dreamadventures37
Summary: basically a bunch of gztale sentric oneshots that i might or might not continue.
Kudos: 2





	gztale oneshots/stories

Ganz felt guilt for many things-like being a bully as a kid or killing alyssa or the many times he yelled at grillby when drunk etc. but the horrible and painful guilt for shattering half of papyruses soul easily took the cake as the most horrible feeling he had ever felt. That guilt was like a ball of sharp thorned wines which settled in his gut and chest and got bigger and bigger every single day. The sickening sound of the soul's half shattering kept repeating over and over again joining with the loud whispers mantra which he heard whenever he was all alone. The dread and downright terror that ganz felt during the event refused to leave clinging to his soul- that wouldn’t be odd on itself the odd thing was that it didn’t leave and only dulled very slightly but it was still constantly there, but at that point ganz was just...too tired to feel the emotions properly and had long ago lost the ability to discern each emotion and instead just felt an unholy amalgamation of dread. But even with not being able to feel them the proper way he still noticed that those emotions became...more intense. Those things coupled with his insomnia and nightmares created the ultimate sleep deterrent leaving him tired to the point he couldn't think straight. The few hours of sleep he could get would always get interrupted by vivid and horrific nightmares that seemed to get more and more creative in new ways of making him feel terrified and awful.

This escalated to a point where he couldn't even take care of himself properly- missing meals due to being s distracted that he didn't notice that he was starving, being dehydrated due to completely forgetting his need to drink and as mentioned before he didn’t sleep that well. Due to the lack of sleep and food he felt weak, it felt like heavy metal had been strapped to his body making even slight movement hard and not to mention he barely had any energy to begin with so he just laid or sat in one spot for hours or days at a time- at the start of it all he also spent that time crying and shaking but after some point he didn't any tears left and crying and shaking seemed like too hard of a tasks to bother with. Toriel bless her kind heart had tried to help the best she could by bringing food/water to him and essentially forcing him to eat or drink at least a bit but any food ganz did eat made him feel so nauseous and sick. she also tried to get him to sleep by putting blankets on him and staying by his side and had tried her best to console him after a nightmare or night terror. Ganz was truly grateful for all of her help and wished truly that he could show how much he appreciated it...but honestly her attempts where pointless and didn't do much at all. Ganz was too...stubborn? Yeah lets go with stubborn to tell her anything leaving her in the dark on why ganz was suffering and in turn stopping her from helping him. After an unknown amount of time he became so loopy and out of it he couldn't even comprehend what a person was saying or what was happening around him. He wasn’t even sure just how much toriel helped since he couldn’t comprehend or remember all of it but he knew for sure that she had tried her very beast to help him. he was just too-

...tired to show her how much he apricated her attempts. But in that state, he was just existing, like he was there physically but not at all there emotionally or mentally.

The whispers mentioned before got so bad that he had started to hear them constantly instead of just when he was all alone. That turn of events made him lash out violently in fear earlier when he wasn't so exhausted and ganz felt guilt for that too. After all, toriel was trying to help and how did he respond? By snapping at her. All of that made him feel like he was going insane and he was convinced that he was. When his vision had begun to get wavy and he started to see people in the corner of his only to then find out nothing had been there which further cemented the thought of him being insane. Since you have reading comprehension you have already got the pint- ganz felt miserable and everything was getting worse. And the thing is he wanted to do something... like he had a compulsion do a very specific actions in a very specific order but he didn't know what it was-but he knew full well. The best way to explain it is like he had a muscle memory on what to do but absolutely zero mental recollection of it. It bothered him for days- or was it weeks? Time had really started to blend together as soon as things began to get worse. Anyways- that continued until one day he just went 'screw it' and decided just to do it.

He sighed heavily and used his weak arms to push himself off the soft bed of the guest room a light fluffy blanket falling off of his shoulders as he did so- toriel probably put it on him at some point. He then used his shaky hands to take the pastel red-pink? - blanket completely off him. He sighed shakily once more and sat up on the beds side rubbing his head a bit as he got light headed at the action. Wobbly, he stood up almost falling immediately afterwards die to his weak legs not having been used properly in a while his weak grip on the strong wall was the only thing that prevented that outcome. He slowly walked over to the chair near the bed over which his bellowed hoodie was neatly draped over. He took said hoodie and did an easy task that felt as hard as mountain climbing-he put on the hoodie. He breathed in as the familiar blended scent of his hoodie washed over him. He opened his eyes which he didn’t remember closing and looked down at his red, black and white sneakers near the chair for a few moments before deciding not to bother with putting them on.

He raised his hand and after a few pitiful attempts managed to snap his fingers. And in that moment, he disappeared with a distinct distorted sound and just as fast as he disappeared, he had arrived. The cold strong wind immediately informed ganz on his whereabouts though it took quite a few moments for him to digest the information and truly understand that he was in the snowdin area- deep in the forest to be exact. The snow beneath ganz bit painfully at his bare feet though it was laughably easy to ignore the sensation. After a few breaths which created puffs of misty white smoke ganz braced himself and walked- well more like shuffled through the snow pushing it with his legs like a snowplow rather than taking steps. He was walking slow and made very little progress. Soon his feet became numb due to the long exposure to the frigid fluffy freshly fallen snow.

Ganz blinked and then he heard loud ringing and there was a noticeable pain in the side of his skull and then he couldn’t feel the snow beneath him. Ganz blinked a few times eyelight’s fuzzy and unfocused until what had just transpired caught up to him. He had been slammed into a big tree and was being held up by his turtle neck t shirts thick collar. Blinking he turned his gaze to the one holding him his vision blurry and his :ears: still ringing. Through the blurry shapes a familiar bright orange popped out and soon he recognized the shining of well cleaned metal. It took what seemed like an eternity but the skeleton connected the dots. 'papyrus’ just thinking that name sent his soul into turmoil and made the pit in his gut deepen significantly. "Pap" ganz silently mouthed not making a single sound. The increased pressure after ganz mouthed the name on his collar proved further that it was in fact paps holding him.

Swallowing saliva that had gathered in his mouth ganz opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed his mouth upon realizing that and just stared into nothingness trying to remember how to speak. He flinched as he felt a sensation run across his chest like someone pressed down hard. Then breathing became harder and ganz felt a metal taste in his mouth. The short monster opened his mouth as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and with effort ganz gripped papyruses arm that was holding him up with both of his weak hands. "I’m sorry" ganz said his voice scratchy and hoarse from infrequent use. "I’m sorry" he repeated again trembling big tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I’m sorry" he smiled his left fang pocking from the corner of his mouth blood dribbling down on his shirt as it became even harder to breathe- as if he was drowning. warm tears rolled like waterfalls down his cheeks and soon his body felt fuzzy like static. "I’m sorry" he whispered as he could oi longer feel anything or move his body. After those last words left ganzes mouth he crumbled away leaving only a pile of dust and his hoodie.

.......  
Ah. So, this was it huh? Guess he really was a coward after all. Instead of dealing with it himself he made his brother do it. He traveled there knowing he would die... Though as he stared numbly at papyrus from the side knowing full well the other couldn’t see or hear him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the right choice as his brother wept.

**Author's Note:**

> at the last part ganz is a spoopy ghost.


End file.
